The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present invention.
Influenza is a highly contagious viral infection of the nose, throat, and lungs. Influenza occurs most often in late fall, winter, and early spring. On average, 1:10 adults and 1:3 children catch influenza every year. In North America, Europe and Japan alone, 100 million people are infected with influenza each year. Influenza causes a 30-50% increase in primary care consultations. Amantadine (Symmetrel) is effective against influenza A if given early in the illness. However, resistance to amantadine emerges rapidly. Ribavirin is thought to be effective against both influenza A and B. Neuraminidase inhibitors (Relenza and Tamiflu) are highly effective and have fewer side effects than amantadine. In addition, resistance to these agents emerges slowly. The influenza virus is a single-stranded negative-sense RNA enveloped virus with hemagglutinin and neuraminidase viral envelope proteins.
RSV is the most common cause of bronchiolitis and pneumonia among infants and children under 1 year old. Often mistaken for the flu or the common cold, RSV emerges in the winter months, beginning with a fever and runny nose, then developing into a cough. It is estimated that 1 out of every 2 infants under age one will be infected by RSV. RSV circulates through direct physical contact as well as through airborne droplets released during coughing or sneezing. It also survives for several hours on household objects. Aerosolized Ribavirin can be used for infants with severe infection, and for those at risk of severe disease. RSV immunoglobulin can also be used to protect infants at risk of severe RSV disease. RSV is a single-stranded negative-sense RNA enveloped virus. The RSV genome encodes at least 10 viral proteins.